1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to smoke extraction and, more specifically, to a smoke extraction system designed to be adapted to new air conditioning units or can be provided as a retrofit unit in itself. The smoke extraction system is provided with an infrared smoke detector, infrared thermostat, A/C sensor and transition door. When the smoke detector detects smoke it sends a signal to the thermostat changing the setting to exhaust mode, at the same time the signal is received by the electronics of the transition door, which opens the transition door, thereby sealing the unit""s supply side air, allowing smoke to be vented to the outside. The extraction system can be adapted to a central air conditioning system. One or more smoke detectors having signal transmission capabilities signal the thermostat to engage the venting mode of the air conditioning unit. The thermostat also triggers a signal to the electronics controlling an exhaust portal located within the air condition unit. When the air conditioning unit engages the vent mode, the air is venting through the transition door thereby creating a draft that will remove the smoke and vent it outside.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other smoke extraction devices designed for extracting smoke. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,797 issued to Dunlop et al on Feb. 26, 1952.
Another patent was issued to Sheppard on Jun. 26, 1973 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,101. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,180 was issued to Hayashi on Jul. 30, 1974 and still yet another was issued on May 20, 1975 to Miller as U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,133.
Another patent was issued to van der Lely on Dec. 2, 1975 as U.S. Pat No. 3,923,096. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,101 was issued to Moss on Dec. 16, 1975. Another was issued to Phillips on Dec. 20, 1977 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,595 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 23, 1988 to Aniello as U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,231.
Another patent was issued to Natale et al. on Apr. 4, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,970. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,691 was issued to Shyu on Nov. 9, 1993. Another was issued to Arceneaux on Apr. 25, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,809 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 12, 2000 to James as U.S. Pat. No. 6,118,381.
The invention relates to protection against fumes resulting from fires in buildings and being vented to the outdoors. A system for protecting one portion of a building against fumes from a fire in another portion having an opening connecting it to the first named portion, said system comprising; a collection duct in said other portion adjacent said opening; an exhaust fan having its inlet connected to said duct and its outlet discharging outdoors; operating means for said fan; an air intake on said one portion side of said opening; and means for causing operation of said fan operating means when such fire occurs to draw air through said opening from said air intake into said other portion to create a draft through said opening to oppose the fumes and with said fumes entrained therewith into said duct and to discharge said air and fumes outdoors.
A gravity-operated automatically opening ventilator unit which is easily installed in the roof of a building and which, at a predetermined temperature, will automatically open to vent smoke, gases and heat from the interior of the building to atmosphere.
This invention relates to a ventilator wherein an electronic circuit is actuated when a detecting element detects the existence of any smoke or gas while a fan is in a manual selected slow rotating node of operation or in a stand by halting position, and then the fan is automatically put into full rotation in order to expel smoke or such gas as carbon monoxide, and also for a specified period after completion of this expelling operation the fan is kept rotating during the above operation through the function of a delay-off circuit, with a shutter of a ventilating window being kept open by means of a switch network.
A method of controlling smoke, ventilation and fire flash point temperature in a multi-zone building served by a central ventilation system using a divided common return air duct having separate branch damper connections for each zone for directing all return air from a fire zone into the other section of the common return air duct.
A multistory building which is comprised of a plurality of superimposed elongated box-shaped prefabricated sections, each of which encloses a portion of the living space in the building, each said section comprising a floor, at least one wall and a ceiling member, said wall extending higher than the top of said ceiling member, said wall extending higher than the top of said ceiling member whereby an air space constituting a channel for transporting air is defined in each said section by the top of said ceiling member, air conditioning means provided in the building in passage communication with said air space of each said section whereby air conditioned by said air conditioning means is received in said air space, said wall being adjacent said air space and the bottom of the floor of the section next above being adjacent to and defining the top of said air space, each said ceiling member and said floor comprising heat exchange means between said air space and the living space in the sections adjacent each whereby with a difference in temperature between the air in said air space and the air in said living space a heat transfer occurs through said member and said floor relative to said living space each said section having an opening in said ceiling member for the passage of air between said air space and the living space defined by such section, closure means in said opening and adjustment means for selectively opening said closure means, and thermostatic means in the living space provided by such section adapted to control said adjustment means.
This invention relates to systems for cleaning smoke from buildings when a fire occurs therein. A fire safety system for use in a building having a plurality of accommodation units and a plurality of communal units providing means of access to said accommodation units, said system including a plurality of smoke detectors in said communal units and means controlled by said smoke detectors and responsive to detection of smoke in one of said communal units to admit air under pressure to that communal unit and to restrict passage of smoke from that communal unit to another communal unit or other communal units.
An air conditioning system capable of regulating the temperature of incoming air and further comprising safety features relating to the sensing of abnormal conditions within a room or like treated area concerning the detection of fire, smoke or abnormally high temperature conditions. The flow of air from the exterior of the system is directed to the interior of the room or area being conditioned by a fan or like blower element while being conditioned through direct exposure to hot or cold conditioning fluid. Safety features include sensing elements connected to a liquid spray assembly as well as the blower and air intake so as to determine the amount of incoming air pressure as well as regulate the delivery of certain safety liquids such as water, through the spray assembly.
Harmful smoke is drawn from rooms in an air conditioned building by way of duct work which supplies conditioned air to the rooms during normal operation. When a potentially harmful level of smoke is detected, supply fan motors associated with the duct work are reversed in direction so as to evacuate the smoke through registers in the rooms and into the duct work. The smoke is then exhausted away from the building occupants through an outside ventilating unit. Accordingly, the building occupants will have sufficient time to evacuate the building safely without succumbing to smoke inhalation.
A fire condition detection and control system for use with air moving and filtering units. The system includes one or more remote fire condition detection units, which sense heat or smoke and, upon such sensing, transmit a signal indicative of an alarm condition to one or more air moving and filtering units located within a containment area. The transmission is by wireless radio frequency transmission and/or a wired transmission line or cable. The air moving and filtering units detect the alarm condition and disconnect power to the blower motor of the air moving and filtering unit. The receiver and control circuitry may be integral with the air moving and filtering unit, or may be part of a separate control unit that plugs into conventional air moving and filtering units.
A combination fire alarm/air conditioner, which can immediately detect a fire. The device includes a temperature-sensor and/or a smoke-sensor installed in the room-side air inlet of the air conditioner. Signals generated by the sensor are received by a microcomputer which monitors them based on a threshold and a rate of change of the signals. When the rate of change of the signals exceeds the threshold, the microcomputer produces signals which set off an alarm.
A system for detecting the presence of smoke within a building and providing means to remove the smoke, into the airspace above the ceiling thereby preventing or at least alleviating smoke inhalation, property damage, and allowing more time for the safe evacuation from the premises. The system is comprised of a conventional smoke detector which activates control means for raising and lowering a generally planar panel which is installed in a ceiling. Smoke is removed from the airspace below the ceiling to the airspace above the ceiling. An optional fan, remote fan relay, exhaust vent and back draft damper further aid in the exhausting of the smoke from the building. A fusible link in the control means protects the ceiling fire rating.
A system for the detection of fire in an apparatus or device having a fan and a pump, comprising means 20, 25 for detecting the presence of a pre-condition of fire, control means 30 for deactivating the fan on detection of said precondition, and fire detector means 35 for detecting smoke or fire in the absence of air movement.
While these smoke extraction systems may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described. The smoke extraction system of the present invention is provided with an infrared smoke detector, infrared thermostat, a/c sensor and transition door. When the smoke detector detects smoke it sends a signal to the thermostat changing the setting to exhaust mode, at the same time the signal is received by the electronics of the transition door, which opens the transition door allowing smoke to be vented to the outside. The extraction system can be adapted to a central air conditioning system. One or more smoke detectors having signal transmission capabilities signal the thermostat to engage the venting mode of the air conditioning unit. The thermostat also triggers a signal to the electronics controlling an exhaust portal located within the air condition unit. When the air conditioning unit engages the vent mode, the air is venting through the transition door thereby creating a draft that will remove the smoke and vent it outside.
The present invention discloses a smoke extraction system provided with an infrared smoke detector, infrared thermostat, A/C sensor and transition door. When the smoke detector detects smoke it sends a signal to the thermostat changing the setting to exhaust mode, at the same time the signal is received by the electronics of the transition door, which opens sealing the supply side duct and creating an aperture in the A/C unit housing allowing smoke to be vented to the outside. The extraction system can be adapted to a central air conditioning system. One or more smoke detectors having signal transmission capabilities signal the thermostat to engage the venting mode of the air conditioning unit. The thermostat also triggers a signal to the electronics controlling an exhaust portal located within the air conditioning unit housing. When the air conditioning unit engages the vent mode, the air is venting through the transition door thereby creating a draft that will remove the smoke and vent it outside.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a heat extraction system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a heat extraction system designed to be adapted to an existing air conditioning unit or provided as a retrofit unit.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a heat extraction system providing an infrared smoke detector.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a smoke extraction system that provides an infrared thermostat.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a smoke extraction system providing an a/c sensor and transition door.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a smoke extraction system that when smoke is detected the smoke detector sends a signal to the thermostat changing the setting to exhaust mode, at the same time the signal is received by the electronics of the transition door allowing smoke to be vented to the outside.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a smoke extraction system that vents smoke using the duct work of a central air conditioning system. One or more smoke detectors have signal transmission capabilities signaling the thermostat to engage the venting mode of the air conditioning unit. The thermostat also triggers a signal to the electronics controlling an exhaust portal located within the air conditioning unit. When the air conditioning unit engages the vent mode, the air is vented through the transition door thereby creating a draft that will remove the smoke and vent it outside.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a heat extraction system designed to be adapted to an existing air conditioning unit or provided as a retrofit unit. Also, a smoke extraction system that when smoke is detected the smoke detector sends a signal to the thermostat changing the setting to exhaust mode, at the same time the signal is received by the electronics of the transition door allowing smoke to be vented to the outside. A smoke extraction system that vents smoke using the duct work of a central air conditioning system. One or more smoke detectors have signal transmission capabilities signaling the thermostat to engage the venting mode of the air conditioning unit. The thermostat also triggers a signal to the electronics controlling an exhaust portal located within the air conditioning unit. When the air conditioning unit engages the vent mode, the air is vented through the transition door thereby creating a draft that will remove the smoke and vent it outside.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.